tempt you fate
by i love you dritbag
Summary: After the fight whit Kars Joshep is in a World not of his own missing something important and is 5 years younger. Not just thought his actions but his unconscious from of his stand has a affect on other that is more than bizarre,unknown to anyone their is a force that controls everyone but him. he will show you how you truly tempt your fate.


Tempt you fate.

Tenzin didn't really know what he was doing here.

He had just finished what he would call a working day if he was getting prayed and decided to drink where he could admire his so called (work) and relaxed at the edge of his unfinished bridge.

The elderly man's feet dangled in the air as he gulped down what could have been his bottle of saka.

That rat basted had definitely heard about the construction of the bridge by now and sent some assassination after him.

Yet he didn't feel afraid.

Not surprisingly after getting older he had lost much of his vigour that he had in his youth, father time gave him no favours and since the death of his late wife he never felt the same way.

If she was still alive she would tell him to get off his lazy ass because the hole village depends on you.

The alcoholic drink assaulted his lips and the familiar flavour was more than welcome in to his mouth.

(depends on me hur?) he thought.

Tenzin put down the bottle.

The future of the hole village did depend on him but even then he still hadn't felt practically

motivated.

Ever action should be devoted solely to the recreation of the village possible salvation, which ultimately begged the question.

Why was he still here.

Anyone could sneak up on a unsuspecting old man and kill him for however much money was put on his head.

Sitting here out in the open was pure suicide and the stupidest things he has ever done in his enter life.

Yet he felt like he needed to.

Every dame fool in this village had looked like they had lost the will to live and just looking at them was just daring.

His grand son was the worst of all.

Especially After what he seen.

(he thinks I'm the fool)

To Tenzin the bridge he had been working his ass off for was the only thing in The land of the wave that was defiance to Gato.

To stick it to that bastard face.

If it was even possible.

(CLANING)

Suddenly the smaller metal beams learning on a wooden crate that were supposed to intersect with each other to support the bridge came crashing down.

The result was a loud bang in the middle of the night and a couple of spherical poles were still rolling on the concrete man-made floor.

However the master bridge maker attention was not on the palls but the crate he had put them on.

(so it finally time)

Whit as much gusto as could Tenzin chugged down all the saka he had to the very last drop, slamming the now empty bottle whit so much force it nearly shatter apron impact.

"lest get this over whit" he spoke quietly to himself but loud in his mind putting both his hands on his knees and standing to face the inevitable.

"come on then" Tenzin slowly runs around to look at his would be killer their was no use running against a ninja.

To anybody watching the air was so tens you could cut it if you wanted to, some leafs had been caught by the wind and blew past him as if they were the signal for something.

The water in the land of waves was calm and the moon never once in its entirety ever interfered seemed more like a observer and more distance then usually.

"if you goanna kill me make it quick".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seconds passed for what must of felt like long tedious minuets before anything actually happens.

Dead Silence was the only thing that t was present.

Eventually someone came out of hiding.

Stepping out behind the wooden crate was what look like a young shirtless teenager.

His sea foam Green were visible even in this time of day and he had brown messy hair that was unkempt and went in ever direction, on his for head were giant owl like eye brows.

For a thirteen to twelve year old his physique was quite well defined.

His right hand wasn't in sight but it look like he was grabbing it whit his other hand.

But The most eye catching thing about him was on his right shoulder appeared to be a perfect star shaped Birthmark.

Tenzin was surprised.

(it's just a kid)

"scram brat" Tenzin ordered" Don't you know it's dangerous to be out here at night".

A idiot teen like him could get killed if any of the potential hit men would go the brown haired teen to get to him.

"say that again you old bag" he said angrily while his as he looked he was on verge of something.

Tenzin was old and his mind may be playing tricks on him but he could of sworn he heard the sound of faint dripping.

Dripping near the cart.

Was he trying to hide something.

"I got a question I've been just dying to ask" the way he said it made it seems like he was trying to cover up your own pain.

"where are you leaving this bridge again?" it definitely sounded like he was just begging for him to leave.

When the village was in happier days Tenzin was know to gamble from time to time whit his fiends, while they were still alive.

So he knew when someone was pulling a brace face.

Something was defiantly wrong.

"I'm not going anywhere anytime soon" he shouted louder then he thought he would "so come out here already!"

.

.

.

.

.

Tenzin waited some moments to pass till the defiance teen to fully show himself.

But then he wished he didn't.

The second he step out he saw what he was clutching and why he sounded like he was in pain.

He was missing his left arm.

Small droplets of crimson blood gently fell from the wound.

"I fell like you should make a exception for me" he forced a smile.

Xxx

I know that this is short but I had this for a while and I know if I did,t do it now I might forget to do it.

Thank you for listing and please a review if I made a spelling mistake.


End file.
